


Romantic Enough to Make One Sick

by MadWithMusic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sick Castiel, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2569274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadWithMusic/pseuds/MadWithMusic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas wakes Dean up in the early morning with an extremely painful stomach ache and cramping. Dean spends the rest of the morning trying to help him get better - making him food, trying to keep him cooled down, trying to figure out ways to help him. After trying multiple things, it becomes apparent that nothing Dean will do can help Cas out, so Dean resorts to making Cas as comfortable as possible as they wait for Cas to feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romantic Enough to Make One Sick

**Author's Note:**

> There is some very non-graphic mention of bodily fluids in here. It's nothing sexual or kinky.

“Ugh…Dean.” Cas moaned, shaking his husband awake. 

 

“Hm. What? Cas?” Dean mumbled, turning over. “What time is it?”

 

“I don’t know” Cas whimpered, shaking his head.

 

“Whoa, are you alright?” Dean asked. “You’re really pale."

 

“My stomach hurts really badly.” Cas groaned.

 

“What from?” Dean sighed.

 

“Dunno.” Cas mumbled.

 

“How long has this been going on?” 

 

“I think like 3:30 or so.” Cas answered.

 

Dean looked over at the clock. “You’ve been up two and a half hours?” 

 

Cas nodded. 

 

“Oh, baby.” Dean whispered. “You should’ve woken me earlier.” 

 

“I didn’t want to until I really had to.” Cas grunted, doubling over and catching his stomach. 

 

Dean turned the lamp on and looked at Cas sadly. “Can I get anything for you?” 

 

“No. I’m pretty sure I’ve overdosed on Pepto as much as it is.” Cas muttered. 

 

“Are you hot, cold?” Dean asked.

 

“I”m freezing.” Cas replied. 

 

Dean put the back of his hand to Cas’s cheeks and forehead. “You’re burning up though. You must have the chills. I’ll be right back.” 

 

Cas nodded as Dean stood up and left the room. 

 

He returned with one of the white rags from the kitchen. It was dripping wet onto the floor and Dean’s hands. Dean came over and wiped his hand onto Cas’s face. 

 

“That’s cold.” Cas shivered. 

 

“Yeah but we need to cool that fever off.” Dean said, switching hands and wiping the other. “This is probably going to be really cold now.” 

 

“Great.” Cas groaned as Dean rang out the rag over his face, spilling cold water all over it. “Oh Jesus. Cold was an understatement.” 

 

“I figured as much.” Dean chuckled, just gently wiping Cas’s face down with the rag. “Even if you’re cold, hopefully this will make you feel a little better.” 

 

“Hopefully.” Cas muttered as Dean folded the rag and left it on Cas’s forehead. 

 

“Do you want anything to drink?” Dean asked. 

 

“Some water if you don’t mind.” Cas asked.

 

“Of course I don’t mind. I’m gonna spend all day nursing your punk ass back to health. Got it?” Dean smiled.

 

Cas laughed, smiling painfully up at him. 

 

“So adorable.” Dean breathed, going to the kitchen. 

 

Dean handed Cas the water and he sat up, the wet rag falling on his lap. Dean chuckled, picking it up and waiting for Cas to finish. He only took a few sips before placing the glass on the table beside the bed and laying back down.

 

Dean laid the rag back across Cas’s forehead and sat next to him, gently running his hand through Cas’s hair. “You sure there’s nothing I can do for you?” 

 

Cas shook his head. “Thanks though.” 

 

“If that changes, just tell me.” Dean said. 

 

Cas nodded and Dean leaned over and lightly kissed his lips. Cas kissed him back, but stopped midway to grasp at his stomach. 

 

“Have you tried to use the bathroom?” Dean asked. 

 

Cas nodded. “Didn’t need to go though.” 

 

Dean carefully climbed over him and crawled under the covers. He wrapped his arms around Cas’s chest, avoiding his stomach, and rubbed his foot up and down Cas’s leg.

 

Cas made a pleased whimper and snuggled back against Dean. 

 

“I’m sorry you feel like this, baby.” Dean sighed, affectionately kissing the side of Cas’s neck. “Do you know if you ate anything odd? Undercooked meat? Expired food? Your cooking?” 

 

“That’s not funny, Dean. You love my cooking.” Cas stated.

 

“I’m hilarious. And I love your baking. Leave cooking to me.” Dean laughed. 

 

Cas smiled and placed one of his hands over Dean’s, gently stroking the back of his hand with his thumb. 

 

“Have I told you I love you yet?” Cas asked, looking back at him. 

 

“You don’t need to.” Dean replied, reaching over and kissing him. 

 

“I take that as a no. So I love you.” Cas said. 

 

“Yeah.” Dean grinned. “I love y-“

 

“Son of a bitch!” Cas exclaimed, curling up and grabbing his stomach. 

 

Dean sat up, leaning over him concerned. “You okay?” 

 

Cas nodded as he straightened back out. “Just…stomach cramp.” 

 

Dean sighed and picked the rag up where it fell off and wiped Cas’s face down. “God I feel so bad for you. Would it help if you punched me in the stomach?” 

 

“Absolutely not.” Cas frowned. “How would assaulting the man I love get rid of my stomach pain?”

 

Dean shrugged.

 

“I’m so hungry.” Cas groaned. “But I shouldn’t eat.” 

 

“If you're hungry I can just make you something light. Oatmeal or some soup maybe?” Dean offered.

 

“Oatmeal sounds nice.” Cas breathed. “If it’s not of any inconvenience of course.” 

 

“Cas?”

 

“Yes, Dean?” Cas answered. 

 

“You are _never_ an inconvenience.” Dean said. “I love you.”

 

Cas forced a smile in return. 

 

“I’ll go get that started then. I’ll in be back in five.” Dean said. 

 

Cas nodded, sucking his lips in and biting them as his stomach twisted in knots again.

 

Five minutes later, Dean returned with a tray and on it, a hot bowl of oatmeal.

 

“For the handsome young man…” Dean sang, placing the tray in Cas’s lap. “Instant oatmeal hot and fresh out of the microwave served with brown sugar mixed in.”

 

“You’re the best.” Cas sighed taking the fork from Dean’s hand. 

 

“Yeah. I’m pretty great, aren’t I?” Dean laughed.

 

“Definitely. I am the luckiest man alive.” Cas smiled.

 

“Only second to me.” Dean growled, sitting next to him. 

 

“Awww….” Cas smirked, resting his head on Dean’s shoulder. 

 

Dean took the spoon from Cas’s hand and dipped it into the oatmeal. He took a bite of it and hummed. 

 

“I’m an amazing chef.” Dean grinned.

 

“Give that back. If I’m sick you could get sick too.” Cas said. 

 

“Don’t care.” Dean stated. “If you’re sick and contagious, then we’re both fucked since I have already kissed you.” 

 

“True. I’m hungry though. So don’t eat anymore.” Cas mused.

 

Dean put the spoon back in the oatmeal and brought it up to Cas’s lips. 

 

“I don’t need you to feed me, Dean.” Cas laughed.

 

“Humor me.” Dean replied.

 

“Fine.” Cas sighed opening his mouth and eating the spoonful of oatmeal. “Now give me the spoon.” 

 

“Nah.” Dean smiled, dipping the spoon back into Cas’s meal and bringing it back up. 

 

Cas started laughing again, but immediately stopped and doubled over in pain. Dean immediately dropped the spoon into the oatmeal and held onto the tray so it wouldn’t spill on him. 

 

Cas exhaled slowly as he sat back up. “I’m okay.”

 

“If you say so. If it’s that bad, maybe we should take you t-“

 

“I’m not going to the emergency room, Dean.” Cas said sternly.

 

“Fine.” Dean sighed. “Just don’t be stupid. ” 

 

“If I start bleeding from my mouth and ass at the same time, you’ll be the first to know.” Cas retorted. 

 

“Good.” Dean chuckled. 

* * *

By 7, Cas was completely curled in a ball on the bed, tears forming in his eyes. Dean was consolingly rubbing his back. 

 

“Fuck, this hurts….so bad.” Cas panted.

 

“I know it does, baby.” Dean whispered, close to tears at the sight of Cas in so much pain. “Is there anything I can do?” 

 

Cas whimpered and shook his head. 

 

“Do you think you need to go to the bathroom?” Dean asked.

 

“No. This doesn’t feel like explosive diarrhea cramps, Dean.” Cas groaned.

 

“How do you know what explosive diarrhea cramps feel like?” Dean scoffed. 

 

Cas gave him a look that conveyed the question “Don’t you remember?”

 

“Mexico.” They said at the same time.

 

“Still, Cas. Maybe it’ll at least take the edge off? Wouldn’t hurt to try, would it?” He suggested. 

 

“I suppose not.” Cas muttered, sitting up the best he could and trying to stand. As soon as he stood, he yelled out a ‘fuck’ and fell back down. 

 

“Here. Let me help you.” Dean offered, standing up and holding out his hands. 

 

Cas took them and stood up, this time remaining doubled over. 

 

“Here you go.” Dean slowly led him to the bathroom off their bedroom and used a hand to undo his belt. 

 

“Thanks.” Cas mumbled. 

 

“I’ll just be right out here.” Dean said.

 

“Alright.” Cas choked out, nodding subtly as Dean shut the door and went back to their bedroom. 

 

A good ten minutes later, Cas left the bathroom, looking just as in pain as he did entering.

 

“Feel any better?” Dean asked.

 

“Uh-uh.” Cas mumbled, shaking his head. 

 

Dean walked over and wrapped an arm carefully around Cas’s waist and helped him to the bed. 

 

“I don’t know what I can do for you.” Dean sighed, kissing Cas’s forehead. d

 

“Nothing I suppose.” Cas muttered. “It’d be nice if you stayed in bed with me though.” 

 

“Well I was planning on that anyways. I wouldn’t just leave you sick and in pain all by yourself.” Dean chuckled, skipping over Cas and falling on the bed next to him. 

 

“I think I pissed off a witch.” Cas groaned. 

 

“I doubt.” Dean chuckled, rubbing Cas’s shoulder with his chin. 

 

Cas rolled over to face Dean and rubbed his face into Dean’s neck. Dean brought an arm up to hug around Cas’s neck and bury his fingers into his hair. 

 

“How long until I die?” Cas asked.

 

“Hopefully not for another few hundred years. And only after me.” Dean said.

 

Cas groaned and hid his face in Dean’s chest. 

 

“You’re gonna be okay.” Dean smiled, scratching Cas’s head. 

 

“I don’t feel like it.” Cas moaned, pulling and looking at Dean, coughing a little. 

 

“Yeah. I know you don’t.” Dean said. “But you’re gonna get through this just fine.” 

 

“I d-“ Cas paused and coughed again, hands flying down to hold his stomach. 

 

“Cas?” Dean frowned. “You alright there?” 

 

Cas nodded, taking his hands off his stomach, but as soon as he looked up at Dean, he fell forward and threw up, coughing and choking the whole way. 

 

He wiped his mouth and looked up at Dean apologetically. 

 

“Feel better now?” Dean asked.

 

“A little.” Cas said.

 

Dean smiled and grabbed the rag off Cas’s pillow and wiped the side of his face off. 

 

“Sorry.” Cas muttered. 

 

“It’s alright.” Dean chuckled, sitting up and awkwardly taking off his shirt, being careful not to spill any vomit on himself in the process. 

 

He wadded it up and threw it into the bathroom from the bed. “Me thinks we should clean off these sheets.” 

 

“Yeah. That’s a good idea.” Cas mused, basking in the slight relief he had for the moment. 

 

“Be right back.” Dean said, sliding off the bed and into the kitchen.

 

Dean returned with a larger wet rag, some disinfectant, and odor killing can of Febreeze. “Scoot.” He laughed. 

 

Cas moved over towards the edge of bed and Dean got back on it, wiping Cas’s face and chest down with the towel before cleaning off the sheets. Quickly, he wiped it down, sprayed the disinfectant, and then sprayed it with the Febreeze. 

 

“All better.” Dean smirked, placing everything on the floor and laying back down. 

 

“Sorry.” Cas said again.

 

“Oh stop it. You’re sick. Don’t apologise.” Dean laughed.

 

“I just barfed all over you. I should and will apologise.” Cas stated.

 

“Nah. Not necessary.” Dean smiled, Cas coming in and hugging Dean around his chest. 

 

“You’re hot.” Cas mused.

 

“As are you.” Dean smirked.

 

“No. I mean literally. Your chest is warm.” Cas replied.

 

“Is that a good or a bad thing?” Dean asked.

 

“Good. I’m cold still. You’re getting me all warm.” Cas breathed.

 

“First time I’ve seen a genuine smile out of you all day.” Dean grinned.

 

Cas smiled widely up at him.

 

“Best thing to see no matter what day it is.” Dean hummed.

 

Cas curled around Dean more, trying to get as much warmth as he could. Dean had an arm resting on Cas’s back and his face on the top of Cas’s head. 

 

“So precious.” Dean whispered.

 

“Me?” Cas scoffed. “I’m a 37 year old man, Dean. I am far from precious.” 

 

“Not to me.” Dean stated. “You could be a million years old and look like a prune and still be precious to me.” 

 

“You’re so romantic I’m gonna be sick.” Cas said.

 

“Again?” Dean asked.

 

“Again.” Cas nodded. As soon as the words left his lips, Cas started choking again and emptied the rest of the contents of his stomach. 

 

“I swear that was not planned.” Cas gagged, grabbing the water off the table and chugging it. 

 

“It was great timing. Gotta love a guy who keeps his word.” Dean laughed. “Although I gotta admit, I think we’re gonna need a shower to clean all _this_ up. I was unaware the human could hold that much.

 

Cas shrugged. “What are you gonna do…” 

 

Dean smiled. “So do you feel even better now?”

 

“Yeah.” Cas breathed. “No pain at all. No queasiness. Nothing.” 

 

Dean’s face broke out in a smile. “Nothing. That’s great. You’re all better.” 

 

“Turns out all I needed was a good finger down the throat.” Cas chuckled.

 

“Jeez. You should throw up on me more often.” Dean snorted.

 

“No thank you.” Cas laughed as Dean got out of bed and picked up the towel again, cleaning his chest - _again_ \- and then coming over and cleaning Cas off. 

 

Dean pulled Cas off the bed and into their bathroom. Immediately, he got some sink water in his hand and opened Cas’s mouth with his other and poured the water in. Cas immediately spat it out. 

 

“What the hell was that?” He asked. 

 

“Washing out your mouth so I can kiss you.” Dean stated, grabbing Cas’s face and pressing their lips together. 

 

“I’m thinking that maybe we’ll do more than clean up in this shower. Get a little dirtier first?” Cas smirked. 

 

“Well someone’s sure ambitious for having barfed their liver out not two minutes ago.” Dean said.

 

“It’s for science. To see how fast I really spring back from that.” Cas sang, biting Dean’s earlobe. 

 

“Fine. But after this, you are definitely going to need some rest. Which means nap time for you.” Dean stated.

 

“Alright. As long as you join me.” Cas smiled. 

 

“Of course.” Dean laughed, pressing their lips together again. 


End file.
